You love me?
by Lenxteto4ever
Summary: You have been invited to stay at the Phantomhive manor for a few days and you find out that a certain someone likes you, or should i say loves you. Ciel x reader
1. The invitation

You like me?: Chapter 1 The invitation

Your maid, Rosie handed you a letter right before she dressed you for bed. It read: "Dear Mistress (y/n), you have been invited to be a guest at the Phantomhive Manor for business matters, you will stay for a certain amount of days. I await your arrival. Yours truly, Earl of Phantomhive.

"It sounds important Miss (y/n), doesn't it?" Rose asked. "I guess it does, but I don't think I have any business with the Earl of Phantomhive." You said. "But I do remember going to one of his balls." You remembered that night very fondly, that was the night you developed a crush on the young earl. You suddenly remembered he had a fiancé. You envied Elizabeth Midford, but you just couldn't hate her because of your kind nature. "Would you like anything else before you go to bed Miss (y/n)?" Rose asked . "No thank you, good night Rose." You said. "Good Night Miss (y/n)." Rose said as she walked out of your room.

All through the night you wondered what the Earl of Phantomhive wanted you for 'Maybe he likes me back? No, he can't like me, he's happily engaged to Mistress Midford.' You mentally smacked yourself for thinking of such things. You put you thoughts to rest and fell asleep.

**(A/N I hope you liked it, sorry it was so short. I'll try to post a new chapter every day so I won't keep you waiting for Ciel time :P lolz. R and R please!)**


	2. Preparing

You like me!?: Chapter 2 Preparing

Knock, knock, knock. You wake up to hear knocking on your bedroom door, you know it's Rose because that's her signature knocking pattern. You groggily get out of bed and let Rose in so she can dress you for the day. "Good morning Rose." You say somewhat half heartedly. "Good morning young Mistress (y/n). I hope you remember that today is the day you will start your stay at Phantomhive manor." Rose said cheerfully. You almost forgot about that because you spent most of the night pondering on wether Ciel liked you or not. Your head started to hurt thinking about such a complicated thing.  
Rose started to dress you in a pretty pink dress with white lace accents to it. Your shoes were white mary janes with little pink bows on them. She put your hair in a french braid and tied it with a matching pink ribbon. Last, she put a small pink bonnet on your head. "You look beautiful young mistress." Rose said sincerely. "I'm sure the young earl will like your outfit as much as I do." She winked at you. Had she figured out you had a crush on him? That didn't matter at the moment. "Thank you Rose." You blushed. "I have prepared breakfast for you and I also packed your clothes for your stay at the manor, I hope you like them."  
Since your mother and father were doing business abroad, you and Rose were the only people in your mansion. You sat at the head of the table like you normally do, and Rose stood next to you while you ate. When you were finally done with your food, you and Rose walked out of the mansion and walked to your carriage, the driver helped you in.  
"Young Mistress (y/n), I know about your crush on the Earl of Phantomhive." She smiled smugly. "Oh, do you really?" You asked blushing even though you were being sarcastic. You knew Rose wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but she had a good heart. "Since you know, can you please not tell anybody? You have to swear." You said. "I swear I won't tell a soul." She said.  
The carriage ride was done quicker than you expected, but you realized you lived very close to the Phantomhive estate. Your heart was beating a mile a minute, you were about to enter the household of Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of Phantomhive, the boy you had a massive crush on. Until it hit you, you were only here for business. Rose dressing you in a beautiful ensemble was probably going to be a waste, but you kept your head high and didn't let the fact that you only came for business stop you from having a crush on the Earl of Phantomhive besides, nobles marry nobles and you were as much as a noble as his betrothed.  
You and Rose stepped out of the carriage and walked closer to the glorious estate that you would be staying at. A butler in all black approached you and Rose. "Welcome to Phantomhive Manor young Mistress (y/n) and Miss Rose." He held out his hand to you.

**(A/N I hope you liked this chapter, in the next chapter you're gonna get some Ciel time ;) you guys are awesome! And thanks for reading!)**


	3. Tour and Meeting

You love me?!: Chapter 3 Tour and meeting

The butler in black held his gloved hand out to you. "So, shall we begin your tour of the manor?" He asked. Those blood red eyes pierced into your soul, you were mesmerized for a second. "Are you ok young Mistress?" He asked. You snapped out of whatever trance you were in and replied. "I'm fine." You took his hand. "My name is Sebastian and I'm the butler of this glorious estate. Let me show you and your maid around the manor." He lead you to the kitchen and you saw a scruffy, but charming blond man attempting to cook with a flame thrower. Sebastian hit his forehead with his palm in shame. The man noticed, and stopped trying to cook and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Bardroy and I am the chef of this mansion." He smiled. "Hello Bardroy, my name is (y/n) the Mistress of (yl/n)." You replied. "It's very nice to meet you Mistress (y/n)." He said. "The feeling is mutual." You said. "Shall we continue our tour, young Mistress?" Sebastian asked. "Yes please." You said. He led you out of the room after you waved a Bardroy, he waved back with a genuine smile.  
The next places he took you to were the garden and the dining room, you met the maid: Mey rin and you met the gardener: Finnian, but he said you could call him Finny. Sebastian led you to your guest room. It was almost as big as your room at your mansion, you guest rooms were about half the size of this one. Rose unpacked you clothes and put them in the closet.  
You heard a knock on your door. "Come in." You said. Sebastian walked in. "The young master would like to talk to you in his office." He said. He walked you to the office and opened the door.

**(A/N Hey guys ^U^ I'm sorry this is so short and I'm sorry for leaving you on another cliff hanger. In the next chapter I promise u will get ur Ciel time. You guys are awesome, thx for reading!)**


	4. Chess?

You love me?!: Chapter 4 Chess?

When Sebastian let you in the office, you saw the one and only Ciel Phantomhive. "You can go now Sebastian." He said in his usual serious tone. "Yes my lord." Sebastian walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. It was just you and Ciel, you heart started to beat quickly. "You may sit now." Ciel said. You took a seat adjacent to his. "So, master Phantomhive, what did you want to talk about with me?" You asked nervously. "I want to know if you play chess." He replied. For a second you thought he was joking and then you realize he was dead serious. "I do, but I'm not very good at it." You said. "Then we shall play." He stood up and walked to a table with a chess board and pieces that were perfectly in place and he sat down. You followed him and sat at the chair opposite of his. "So, shall we begin?" He asked  
*after 3 games*  
Ciel won 2 out of the 3 games. "That was fun." You said. Ciel replied "Indeed, it was." For a second, you saw a ghost of real smile on his usually stern face. You smiled back while blushing a little. "You may go now." He said. "Bye Ciel." You said as you left the room. "Bye Mistress (y/n)." He said, just loud enough to hear. You smiled to yourself and blushed.

**(A/N i hope you enjoyed your time with Ciel, there will be much more Ciel time in the next chapters. Thank you guys for supporting my fanfic! Your the best.)**


	5. Work

You love me?: Chapter 5 Work

That day after you played chess with Ciel, he invited you to his office again. You saw him working on important documents. "What are you working on Ciel?" You asked, sneaking a peek at the paper. "It's none of your concern." He said flatly. "Ahhh, come on. Let me help, please?" You pleaded. You didn't want him to over exert himself. "Fine, I'll teach you you how to do the paperwork." He said . It didn't take you long to figure it out since you were very smart. With you and Ciel both working, it took half the time it usually did. "Ciel, how do you do this everyday? That was tiring." You said. "You get used to it after a while, it also takes a cup of tea reenergize." He replied. He called Sebastian to het tea for the both of you. "Thank you for helping me out with work today Mistress (y/n)." He said and took a sip of tea. "Your welcome, I'll help you tomorrow again if you want." You said and you took a sip of tea too. "There's no need for you to do that, I'll be quite fine from now on. A lady shouldn't work that hard." He smiled smugly. You blushed a little. "Can I at least watch?" You asked hopefully. "Fine." He said. "Oh! I almost forgot, I'm going to feed some stray kittens. Would you like to go with me Ciel?" You asked. "Fine." He said. You could tell he wasn't much of a cat person. Was he doing this for you? You assumed he was doing this from the kindness of his heart. "Thanks Ciel." You walked out of the room. "Your welcome, Mistress (y/n)." He said quietly.

**(A/N Thx for reading this chapter, many more to come. Oh, and Ciel might fall for you in the next few chapters ;)**


	6. In the carriage

You love me?!: Chapter 6 In a carriage

It was breakfast time at the Phantomhive manor. Ciel sat at the head of the table and you sat next to him. The aroma of waffles filled your nose. Your mouth watered and you stomach grumbled quietly. When Mey-rin came you almost jumped out of you seat and hugged her, but you remained ladylike and waited for your food. No matter how hungry you were, you ate like a young Mistress would, making sure you didn't embarrass yourself in front of Ciel.  
*in the carriage*  
You sat adjacent to Ciel and Sebastian, with Rose on your left. The ride was really long. You saw the children playing outside and their parents watching and giggling to each other. You felt like someone was watching you. You looked up and saw Ciel and accidentally stared him in the eye. A second later you both looked away. You blushed to a bright red and Rose elbowed you. Ciel was blushing, but it was hard to see. Your sharp eyes caught it before it went away. You smiled to yourself 'maybe Ciel does like me, even if it's a little bit.' You thought to yourself.

**(A/N Sorry it was so short, I was really sleepy so i got a bit lazy. so yeah. Thx for reading and plz review.)**


End file.
